Sherbet Machines
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Demyx only wanted the purple sherbet, and yet Zexion just happened to take the last of it. But Demyx will be damned before he lets Zexion get away with it. Zemyx one-shot


**A/N: **Gah, another Zemyx... I needed to get this out before it kicked my other ideas for Subtle Indifferences out of my head... So yeah, here it is xD

* * *

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Demyx ignored the angry shopper in the Christmas Town mall, shoving his way through the crowd in an attempt to leave the music store. His headphones were still hung around his neck, his HMV identity badge still pinned into his chest. The shopper was twice as large and twice as tall as he was, making it very difficult for Demyx to resist turning around to make sure that the guy wasn't following with a knuckle-duster on his knuckles, fist at the ready.

Oh boy, he was going to get slammed for this tomorrow when he arrived at work. The same old 'shouldn't be ignorant to our customers' speech would be issued to him, along with the 'last warning' that he had been given millions of times. The threat would never be carried out though, as he and Axel were the best workers there, and they dragged in a lot of the customers. As Axel would say 'with our amazing good looks, we bring them in, and then we kick them out after they've bought their thousandth CD.'

Demyx pulled his scarf around him, exiting the store and walking out into the open roofed mall. For some _insane _reason they had opened the roof when it was snowing, and as much as Demyx liked the rain, he hated the snow. Snow was colder, _a lot _colder. The floors of the mall were coated in the soft fluffy white stuff, slushy at parts were people had fallen over. In the thirty seconds after he had left the store, Demyx became one of the people who had fallen over, his feet slipping from under him and causing him to fall down onto the cold snow.

He tried to get up on his own, yet his back was having none of it, and so Demyx allowed his head to fall back onto the snow and his head to stare up out of the open-roof, snowflakes falling onto his face. He vaguely registered an elf giggling somewhere, and resisted the urge to grab the bugger by its ears and fling it right out of Christmas Town. Failing once more at getting up, he closed his eyes tightly and wished for the fucking snow to go away.

"Ah fuck it... I hate this mall..." He muttered to himself, nose scrunching up as a snowflake landed on his nose.

"Do you need any help?" A voice cut through Demyx's quiet little bubble of hatred, sharp but soft with a posh accent to it. He cracked one eye open, allowing it to widen when it fixed on the face of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Demyx merely nodded at the question, allowing the guy to help drag his sorry ass up off the snow covered tiles.

"Thanks I guess... My name's Demyx." Demyx looked at the boy, realizing that he must have been around his age, if not slightly younger. Slate/lavender hair was styled unusually, one half of it covering his right eye, the other eye showing a vivid midnight blue. Had Demyx been in a poetic mood, he would have started to compare it to the colour of the sky, with the twinkle in his eye being compared to the stars. But Demyx was not in a poetic mood, he was in a pissy mood, because he had just fallen on the _snow _covered floor, despite the fact that it shouldn't even _be _snowing as it was mid September, no matter what Santa said.

"Zexion. And no need to thank me." The boy answered, and promptly walked off, his flawless face never leaving Demyx's thoughts.

* * *

"It's fucking snowing _again_." Demyx hissed, staring idly out of the window of the store. Axel merely looked over from his till, his hands fumbling with the sticky labels that were to go on the sale items.

"Well Demyx, it _is _Christmas Town, therefore it's supposed to snow _all _year round, even if it's not exactly Christmas."

"I hate the snow."

"Well you should have thought about that before you dragged us all the way here from Twilight Town." Axel muttered, before dropping the labels in order to take a few CD's from a customer. He put his best smile on, the girls with the CD's swooning and giggling. Demyx rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that these girls were only buying the CD's as a chance to talk to Axel. After all, not a lot of girls go from 'MCR' and '30 Seconds to Mars' to 'Taylor Swift' and 'Billy Ray Cyrus.' (The same girls had been buying the latter CD's the other day in an attempt to talk to him, but all he really noticed was how one resembled the evil elf that had giggled at him a few weeks prior)

"Axel I'm taking my break." Demyx muttered, pulling his keys out of his pocket and leaving them on his shelf. Axel waved a hand in acknowledgement, still talking to the girls who would never get him. After all, Axel was gay and had a lovely young boyfriend by the name of Roxas, and no amount of screaming girls would change his mind.

_Mid October and its friken snowing... Why oh _why _did I persuade Axel to move here with me?_

Demyx knew that moving back to Twilight Town was out of the question, as Axel would _never _leave Roxas. Shame that Roxas lived in Christmas Town with a family that would never let him leave.

Demyx was pulled from his thoughts at the appearence of a very strange machine in the middle of the mall, multicoloured tubes hanging down from it in a circle. It was only when he moved closer did he realize that it was some form of sherbet machine, with different sized empty tubes in a small compartment below it.

A man sat in a chair next to it stared at him, and with Demyx being a lover of sherbet, he had no control over his body walking towards the man with ten munny in his hands. The man smirked as Demyx handed him the munny, taking the longest tube from the compartment and handing it to him along with a cap.

"I'd wait a while, there's another kid getting his sherbet, and I don't want no fighting over a certain colour of sherbet." The man advised, and so Demyx waited.

Demyx watched the back of the person dispensing different flavours of sherbet into his tube, recognizing the stature and hair colour of the male. Only when said male turned around with a pink flush to his cheeks and a full purple tube did Demyx gawk in shock, his stomach doing back flips as he recognized the guy as the one who helped him up a few weeks ago. The males' cheeks flushed darker when he made eye contact with Demyx, and his burning face turned to the side to avoid looking at him.

Demyx grinned to himself proudly as he walked forward to the machine, his mind screaming at him that this guy did too have some form of attraction to him, and that Demyx wasn't the only idiot to fall for someone he meets for only a few seconds.

His happy bubble burst when he saw that the purple sherbet dispenser was empty, and his mind flashed images at him that showed Zexion with a full purple sherbet tube.

Demyx spun on his heel and walked off after Zexion, attempting to catch up with him and his full purple tube.

"Hey!" Zexion turned around to look at him, eyebrow raised with the purple tube in his hands.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you took the last of the purple sherbet!" Demyx informed him, and the purple headed male just stared at him, a smirk on his face.

"And?"

"And I wanted some!"

"Just get another flavour..." Zexion told him, and Demyx's eyes narrowed.

"Purple is the _special _one!"

"And?"

"Stop saying 'and!'"

"Why?" Zexion's lips were in a full smirk now, his eyes locked with Demyx's as the blonde spluttered nervously and angrily under his stare.

"Because!" Weak excuse, and Demyx's mind was screaming 'FAIL' at him with a big red flashing light. "I want some!"

"You want some of my purple sherbet?"

"Yes."

"You sure about that?" Demyx didn't notice that Zexion was a hell of a lot closer to him than before, his mind solely focused on getting his sherbet. All thoughts of snow and evil elves had left his mind, only Zexion and the sherbet remaining. Oh how sad he was.

"Hmm..." Zexion tipped the tube above his own mouth, a quarter of the tube dispensing into his mouth before he capped the tube, and Demyx half expected him to just hand the tube over. But that wasn't, as typical to Demyx, the case.

Zexion turned slightly to put the sherbet tube into his bag, before looking back up at Demyx with a raised eyebrow, mouth closed with the sherbet still inside.

Next moment Demyx was pinned against the wall, with no idea _how _the small silverette had managed to get him there, Zexion's warm soft lips on his own. Demyx was frozen momentarily, brought back to his mind by the butterflies escaping his stomach and the sharp nip on his bottom lip. Demyx gasped, his mouth opening slightly and allowing Zexion's tongue access. The silverette deposited half of the grape flavoured sherbet into Demyx's mouth before pulling back, just as Demyx was starting to return the kiss. The kiss itself had caused Demyx's knees to practically buckle, the blonde frozen in place and wanting another kiss from Zexion.

"Nah ah, you wanted the sherbet, you got it." Zexion shook his head with another smirk forming on his face, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. A blush that was practically invisible compared to the blush that was on Demyx's face. Zexion allowed his smirk to grow on his face before he turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the mall exit, pausing only when Demyx shouted out his name.

"Zexion! Hey Zexion!" Demyx shouted, his legs regaining their feeling and forcing him to run after the slate haired male.

"Yes?"

"Um... Do you wanna perhaps meet up with me sometime?" And when the genuine smile graced Zexion's lips, Demyx suddenly found that he no longer hated Christmas Town after all.


End file.
